


Together Forever

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: She was always there with him. And to be honest? Natsu wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooooooo! I keep forgetting to upload things to here, my bad! But here's a lil something based off that nalu sketch mashima did of em hugging. Please, enjoy and as always, leave a comment and some kudos please!

It was weird when he thought about it too hard, so he never really did.

It was always a passing thought at best with a happy grin that never seemed out the norm. But now it was full force in his mind, and he couldn't stop smiling. Not that he even tried to.

So much time had passed now, his collection of scars kept growing with each day and the pink of his hair wasn't as bright as it used to be, a lightened glimpse of its vibrancy past. And new lines on his face that his friends always were so gleeful to point out, the smile lines etched permanently into his cheeks.

It's been quite a trip through the years that Natsu never quite felt racing past. He drank in the new and revelled in the old. It was true what he said to her those years past, they really were on a neverending journey together.

A hearty laugh slipped from him as he pulled her into his grasp, her indignant squeak at being interrupted from her task and soft pout made him snort as he hugged her tighter, just short of crushing her into his chest.

Lucy looked up at him. And that still wasn't something he'd gotten quite used to as of yet. When they'd first met he barely had inches on her yet now he was a full head over her and then some. She always complained about it, of her neck aching with looking up at him so much and the special barrage of taunts he always saved just for her to poke at her lack of growth in recent times. But he always knew she was joking.

Confused mirth was obvious in her eyes. "What has gotten into you?" She beamed, her pout disappearing as quickly as she'd put it on. She too had lines on her face, something she wasn't the happiest about when they were pointed out, but still refused to hide them. Even her hair that spiralled past her hips seemed now more an early morning's light rays rather than the harsh summer beams they used to be.

They were both getting older, together. And as he thought about it more it made his smile broaden impossibly so, pushing his eyes to near close.

"It's nothin'." Natsu replied gleefully. "I'm just happy you're here with me."

Lucy blinked at him, slightly taken aback by his sudden words, a wry grin working its way on her lips despite her hardest to keep an even face.

"You always pick the weirdest time to say the sweetest things!" And Lucy burst out laughing, hiccupy giggles that infected him as they always did. He took a peek through his lashes as their laughter grew, Lucy's eyes pushed to a close by her too big grin.

He never thought about growing old much before, a weird thought that was always fleeting. But now it was always on his mind. And it made him so much happier to know that he was growing old with her.


End file.
